


Even a glance is enough to fall in love

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is tired, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Developing Relationship, Gellert is a dick sometimes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-sexualized Submissive and Dominant roles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Panic Attacks, Pre and during Fantastic Beasts, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Worldbuilding, character has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: In a world where witches and wizards had soulmates, something as little as a name or a glance is enough for them to know who their soulmate is. Each bond will have a submissive partner and a dominant partner, and sometimes there are bonds where there are two dominants which share a submissive.Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald are dominants, and they would stop at nothing to find their submissive- until Ariana died.Now, Albus will do everything he can to protect Newt from being found by Grindelwald.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts), [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald knew the moment they saw each other that they were meant to be bonded. 

It was one of the special aspects of having magical bloods in their veins that a simple glimpse or a name was enough for two people or more people to simply know. 

Some academics called these phenomena soulmates, and to be honest- that is mostly accurate. However, soulmates usually refers to a couple of two people. With wizards, it is a little different. 

The bonding phenomena can have more than two people in the bond, and there will be, at the very minimum, a dominant and a submissive. 

The dominants, as one would assume, are more passionate and fiery in their personality. The submissive is not simply submissive- they are better at keeping themselves calm. They are often the only one able to sooth the fury of their dominant. 

When Albus and Gellert met, they knew they were to be a part of a bond, but it quickly became clear that they were both dominants. 

They still missed whoever would be their submissive. 

“Do you think we’d be able to track the submissive through our own bond?” Albus had asked once, laying on the grass by Gellert who was writing furiously. Gellert looked over at Albus whose arm was draped over his eyes. 

“I’m not sure-I haven’t done much research into it.”

Albus rolled over onto his stomach, looking out into the field behind the Dumbledore’s manor. It seemed to reach out into the horizon where emerald green met the clear blue sky. It was rare to have such a bright sunny day in England so the two were taking advantage of it. 

“I wonder if he’s younger than us.” 

Gellert sighed, clearly he wasn’t going to be able to work when Albus was likes this. 

Reaching out to brush his fingers through Albus’ hair, Gellert bit back a grin. 

“You’re sure the submissive is a boy?”

“You’re not?” Sitting up, Albus looked at Gellert questioningly. 

Gellert just grinned in response,   
“I suppose you’re right. When we succeed then it’ll probably be easier to find him.” 

Albus rolled his eyes as Gellert pulled him onto his lap. 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, when we rule the world- he’ll just have to see us then he’ll know, right?” 

And then, whoever the submissive was, would feel compelled to come to Albus and Gellert. He’d have no other choice and when he made his presence known to the two older wizards, they would shower affection on him. Shower affection, give him gifts, give him the entire world. 

If he was that much younger than them, then hopefully he would be born into a world they had fixed. 

Of course, this was not meant to be. Their dominant personalities could not bear to be with one another with their submissive. It was fire and fire, until they burned one another one step too far. 

Ariana’s death was the climax of that conflagration. 

-

When Albus was 27, he had long given up on ever meeting the submissive for his and Gellert’s bond. Gellert was long gone- doing everything he could to further destroy their relationship and, worse, commit mass murder for his supposed greater good. 

As a Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Albus had contented himself to being a teacher. Any lusts for power had been dimmed by his heartbreak. 

But being a professor- guiding the next generation of greats was good enough for him. 

That was until the September of 1908 when the first years came in to be sorted. The young boy was thin and gangly- practically tripping as he went to the sorting hat. 

“Newton Scamander” was the name Minerva had said- the name already sending waves of magical pressure over Albus. After watching the young man be sorted into Hufflepuff- truly a Hufflepuff would best fit between himself and Gellert- Albus had ,quietly as he could, left the Great Hall. 

Headmaster Dippet had found him outside the Headmaster’s office, on the verge of a panic attack. 

He was sitting on the stairs behind the golden eagle which guarded the entrance. 

“Albus?” 

Albus was breathing shakily coming in shortly as he tried to calm himself. 

“The boy- he’s” Oh by Merlin’s beard, if Gellert found him. If Gellert found Newton- oh no. 

“Albus- focus. What boy?” Dippet kneeled down in front of Albus, breathing with Albus until the defense professor was calm enough to explain. 

“Newton Scamander- the Hufflepuff he’s my submissive.” 

Dippet’s face immediately reflected his understanding. Headmaster Dippet was one of the very few people who knew of Albus’ relationship with Gellert- rather, how deep it went. 

“And he’s Grindelwald’s too.” Dippet’s voice was soft, offering a hand to help Albus’ up. 

“Come, you need a drink.” 

Together they went upstairs to drink perhaps a bit too much Firewhiskey. 

In the coming days, they planned to have Newt meet Albus outside of the classroom so he wouldn’t have to meet one of his dominants in front of so many people. And, with supervision, the two would be allowed to be in each other’s company outside the classroom setting. 

It went well- to say the very least. 

During the Winter Break, Albus went to visit the Scamanders- introducing himself to Newton’s parents and formally agreeing that Newt and his relationship would not go beyond companionship until Newt was of age and to always have supervision when they met outside a classroom setting. 

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander hadn’t liked Albus much at first- and Theseus had detested anyone who thought they could just steal his baby brother away- but soon enough, Albus had all of them charmed. Not literally of course. 

The evening before Albus was set to leave, he requested to speak to Newton’s parents privately. Newt had given him a weird look but hadn’t argued against it. 

As soon as it was just the four of them, Albus set a number of warding spells to make sure there was no way Newt could over hear them. 

“What is this about, Albus?” Mr. Scamander had asked, his wife’s hand clutched in his. Mrs. Scamander was a quiet woman, her eyes sharp as she watched her youngest son’s bond mate. 

Albus sighed, he truly didn’t want to talk about this. He never did but for Newt’s safety it had to be discussed. 

“There is a third person in Newt and I’s bond. This won’t be easy to hear, but for Newt’s protection I think it ought to be discussed.” 

The Scamanders glanced at one another before nodding at Albus to continue. 

“Newt is, as you’ve probably guessed, a submissive and I’m a dominant but there’s another dominant. Another man who I greatly admired and respected at some point but now if he were to learn about Newt, it would put him in grave danger.”

Mr. Scamander struggled to ask who while his wife said simply- “It’s Grindelwald, isn’t it?” 

Mr. Scamander looked between the two, whilst Albus was quiet with shock. 

“How-?” 

She waved off the question, “Rumors spread, Albus.” 

They all sat quietly for a moment, contemplating before Mr. Scamander broke the silence. 

“W-would he hurt Newt?” The man who’d previously been as bit of a proud Gryffindor as any of them suddenly looked deflated and scarred. Grindelwald had made quite the name for himself, already. Recruiting other like-minded individuals, staging attacks on muggles and the like. 

“No, Mr. Scamander I fear he would do far worse. I think he would love him.” 

-

During Newt’s fifth year, while Albus was grading essays and Newt was studying- Theseus not far off as their supervisor for the evening, Newt stopped what he was doing. Looking up at Albus who hadn’t noticed the younger man’s gaze yet continued working. 

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?” Newt, his stutter gone for once, had spoken with an odd kind of wisdom beyond his years. The statement made Albus’ pen shatter on his tightening grasp. The ink spilling over a pile of first year essays. 

Theseus was now watching the two in earnest, he liked Professor Dumbledore well enough but keeping a secret from Newt was enough to make him question the Professor’s sincerity. 

Albus felt his voice die in his throat, wondering how in the hell he was going to subside the youth’s curiosity- a curiosity which had already gotten him into enough trouble with magical beasts and the forbidden forest. 

How could he do this? Newt was far too young- he didn’t need the burden of this weighing him down. Gellert was Albus’ cross to bear. 

But they were soulmates- bonded by something more profound and deep then anyone could ever understand. 

Finally, the professor gave a hallow and quiet “yes,” 

Newt waited, clearly expecting more and frowning when Albus didn’t divulge anymore information. 

Moving to kneel down before Newt, Albus tried to appear more calm then he actually was,

“Newt, I need you to promise me if you meet him you’ll run. Our third is a very dangerous man. Promise me, Newton.” 

The budding Magizoologist nodded, the prolonged eye contact making him nervous. 

“I promise.” 

The elder wizard sighed, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. He’d keep Newt safe- he had to. 

-  
The day Newt had left Hogwarts after being expelled, Albus had embraced him tightly. Pressed a kiss to his forehead and handed him a charmed necklace. 

“What- what’s this for?” the younger man asked, turning to allow Albus to put it on. Gently lifting Newt’s curls, Albus fixed the necklace on the younger man. It was a simple thing really, a black band with a red and orange Phoenix charm. 

“Just in case you need me. You can go anywhere in the world, Newt- and the world is dangerous.” 

Adjusting his scarf, Newt glanced at Albus quickly “You mean our third.” 

“Yes,” the Professor sighed “I can never get anything past you can I? If you should meet him- or face any danger that frightens you, tap the phoenix twice and I’ll know where you are.” As he explained, he pulled out his own necklace, this one with a Hippogriff charm. 

“Thank you, Albus.” 

“Any time, my dear.” 

Newt had left after that, an empty case in head and a plan beginning to form. He would see Albus again during Easter and he had a few months before then. In that time, he could go to the forests in Germany- he’d heard rumors about small sticklike creatures there that he’d very much like to learn about. 

-  
Newt and Albus saw each other often in the preceding years before the events of New York. Albus had been one of the few people who did see Newt regularly and saw his progress as a Magizoologist. 

Albus had been right, Newt was growing to become a fantastic wizard. 

They’d spent Newt’s 17th birthday together, which was a story all in its own- their bond tightening from their newfound closeness. 

It also left a hole. Newt and Albus could always feel it, even more so after they had made love. While Newt didn’t know it, the hole was rather Gellert shaped. Albus feared that when he and Newt had slept together, Gellert would have felt the shifting of their bond. 

A handful of days later, Albus received a later from Gellert via owl. He knew it was him the moment he saw the owl- somehow Gellert always found the most frightening-looking Owls he possibly could to send as his messengers. 

Newt had been asleep when the letter arrived, attached to a large black owl with eyes that seemed to bear into his very soul. 

The letter stated very simply

I know- G. 

Despite Newt sleeping, Albus couldn’t help but pull the thin gangly man into his arms. Pressing his face into Newt’s curls, the Professor breathed in Newt’s scent. 

“Mm, Albus? Are you- are you okay?” 

“Go back to sleep, my love. I’m sorry for waking you.” The younger man wriggled in his grasp for a moment before settling and falling back asleep. 

Albus didn’t know what to do- what could he do? There wasn’t any spells or potions, or anything to ensure Newt wouldn’t eventually meet Grindelwald. And now that Gellert knew that their submissive existed- that Albus knew where he was- everything could become much worse, very quickly. 

Too quickly, Albus had to return to Hogwarts. Before they parted again, Albus reminded Newt of his promise. 

“Yes, yes you said- run. I still don’t understand why.” 

Suddenly looking much older than he actually was, Albus tried to explain. He couldn’t tell Newt the truth but a version of it wouldn’t technically be lying. 

“He’s dangerous, Newt. He’s the most dangerous man in the world.” And, Albus thought to himself ‘if he finds you, he will never let you go.’ 

-

Newt felt it the moment he first looked at Mr. Graves. There was something about him- something very much right and yet completely wrong about Mr. Graves. He knew who Graves was, of course. Percival and Newt’s brother Theseus were very close friends but the man he’d met didn’t reflect any of the stories Theseus had told him. 

Being around Mr. Graves made Newt nervous- in a way he couldn’t quite recognize. The truth was itching at the back of his mind but his creatures took precedence. He needed to find them and protect them- anything else, anything person was considerably less important. 

After being arrest with Tina and Jacob, Newt was expecting to be interrogated. He was expecting to have to show Mr. Graves his case- he didn’t expect him to ask about Albus. 

“Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” 

Newt glanced at Mr. Graves before looking away again. There it was again- that odd feeling. 

“He’s my mate.” 

Immediately the room was filled with silence. Mr. Graves stared at him before ordering the two orderlies to release Ms. Goldstein and to obliviate the no-maj. 

“Don’t let anyone interrupt me, understood?” 

The two orderlies nodded and left, Tina giving Newt a last worried glance before she was gone. 

As soon as the door was closed, Mr. Graves was casting a handful of spells to ensure no one would overhear them- or that Newt could leave. 

“Has Albus ever spoke to you of Gellert Grindelwald?” 

Newt was looking at him now, curiosity and confusion on his face. “No, we’ve never spoken about him. Why?” 

Mr. Graves leaned in over the table, studying Newt- looking at him like a predator eyeing its prey. 

“You are a very interesting man, Mr. Scamander- I hope you can keep a secret.” At some point when Newt wasn’t looking, Mr. Graves had changed wands. He cast a revealing spell on himself to reveal a blonde haired man with two different colored eyes. 

He knew this man- this man was he and Albus’ third. 

This man was also Gellert Grindelwald- the most dangerous wizard in the world. 

Gellert Grindelwald was one of his soulmates?

Newt stuttered out a handful of questions- none of them quite making sense. He was confused, sad, angry and about a billion more emotions. 

The fake Mr. Graves stood, coming to Newt’s side and brushing his knuckles over Newt’s cheek. When he spoke, his voice was soft, as if he was attempting to keep his voice from cracking. 

“I’ve been searching for you for a long time, little Salamander.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stuff of Albus Dumbledore's nightmares becomes reality.

Newt Scamander had been waiting for this moment since he figured out there was a third person in his and Albus’ relationship. Albus had warned him over and over not to go looking but the Magizoologist never expected this. 

He’d never expected it to be Gellert bloody Grindelwald. 

How did Albus and Grindelwald even know each other? 

Oh- Albus! Newt’s hand went to his neck where the phoenix charm was, but a wordless charm froze Newt’s hand inches away from its goal. Actually- Newt felt completely petrified. 

“What’s this?” Grindelwald took the charm in hand, examining it with a smirk. 

“Albus made you this then? Has he filled your curly haired head with horrors about me?” 

Gellert dropped the charm, studying Newt’s face. Taking it in his hands and Newt would be shaking if he could. He felt comfortable with the man, the same way he always felt comfortable with Albus, but he was also terrified. All the terrible things he’d heard about Grindelwald were running through his head, echoed by his partner’s repeated warnings. 

He was excited, he was terrified, and he couldn’t move an inch as Grindelwald’s hands brushed over his neck, examined his wand but when his hand went under Newt’s coat, he didn’t expect the Bowtruckle hidden there. 

“Scheisse!” Pickett scrambled off of the German wizard and back onto Newt, going up his chest to hide in his coat pocket. 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Newt begged, his words slurred from his inability to move. 

Grindelwald eyed him again, the small bite on his hand already fading away save for the drop of blood that fell to the floor. 

“I won’t,” the blonde murmured, taking out Graves wand and tapping it thoughtlessly against his chin. 

“How long can you stay in that case before needing to exit?” 

“Um not very long, why?” 

“A day?” 

Newt nodded, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He didn’t know where Grindelwald was going with this, but he knew it couldn’t be good. 

“Off you go, then be a good boy for me?” Gellert pointed at the case, the top of it opening and waiting for Newt. 

“And you won’t hurt the Goldsteins or Jacob?” 

The German rolled his eyes but nodded so with evident hesitation, the Magizoologist went to step inside his case. Before he could, the necklace Albus had given him floated off his neck and into Grindelwald’s hand. 

“Can’t have you calling Albus, that would be unfortunate.” 

-

After closing the case behind Newt, Gellert wondered if he should have just charmed the submissive to sleep until Gellert woke him. The only reason why he didn’t is he knew he’d be tempted to wait until he’d returned to Nurmengard and he wasn’t certain how often Newt’s creatures needed to taken care of. 

While he didn’t particularly care about them, he did want to sway Newt to his side of things. If Newt turned to Gellert’s side, then Albus would have to as well. Then they could finally be together as they were supposed to be, as Lady Magic had decided.

Pocketing the charm from Albus for now, Gellert left the interrogation room. To the two orderlies waiting outside whose names Gellert couldn’t remember, he gave them the order to execute Porpentina Goldstein immediately and to add to their report that Newton Scamander was also executed. 

Let Albus think their submissive was dead, let him panic and fall into despair. He’d gotten years with Newt before Gellert found out that Newt even existed. Gellert planned to put Albus through a similar hell. 

With Newt’s case in hand, he returned to Graves office and left the case and Newt and Tina’s wands before leaving MACUSA. Newt was safely inside, he’d get the Obscurial and they would get the hell out of this damn country. 

-

What he didn’t anticipate was Queenie Goldstein hearing Tina’s thoughts as she was led to her execution, and that she would intercept Jacob from being oblivated. They were able to break into Graves office, take back the wands and case and met up with Tina in the empty corridors under the Woolworth building. Tina had surprised the two orderlies by punching both of them in the face. It was one of the first things Mr. Graves had taught her when she joined the Investigative team. Surprise your enemies, and the magical community never expects a witch to use her fists. 

“Where’s Newt? They took him from our cell but- “ 

From the case, they heard a slight knocking- as if someone were knocking on a door. 

Queenie put the case down, and only to Jacob’s surprise, the case opened from the inside. Newt popped his head out,

“Everyone alright?” 

“No time for that, all of you get in!” Queenie suggested, trying to smile reassuringly at Jacob. Jacob and Tina went into the case and Queenie was able to slip past Abernathy and out of MACUSA. 

From there, they were able to track down Dougal, Newt’s Demiguise and a recently hatched Occamy. Not long after, Newt found himself in the subway- separated from Tina, Queenie and Jacob. 

The following battle wasn’t unlike what he’d done in the Great War, he’d been shot with lightning curses before but coming from his soulmate meant they hurt just a bit more. 

When the Aurors took the German away, Newt couldn’t meet his eyes. 

Gellert stopped in front of Newt, waiting until the other’s eyes reluctantly looked up to meet his. 

“I’ll see you soon, mein Schatz,” Grindelwald smirked at Newt, who didn’t know if he wanted to follow after Grindelwald or run away. 

-

By the time Newt was returning to the Woolworth building to give his statement on what happened, the Magizoologist was emotionally and physically exhausted.

“Tina?” Newt murmured after he exited Madame Picquery’s office, the newly reinstated Auror was waiting outside for him. 

“Graves- err Grindelwald took a necklace from me. W-would you be able to get it back for me?” 

“Of course, Newt- You and Queenie should head back to my apartment. I don’t know how long I’ll be here and you’re look like you’re about to drop on your feet.” 

Newt smiled, “T-thank you.”

“No problem, Newt.” 

-  
The moment Newt and Queenie returned to the Goldstein apartment, Queenie told him to go ahead and call his boyfriend already. 

Albus answered his fire-call immediately, already knowing there was something wrong. 

“Newt, what’s wrong? Did you get to America okay? Is Frank alright?” 

Newt bit his lip to try and quiet any possible cries, but Albus knew better. Even through the fire, the Magizoologist could see the pained expression on Albus’ face. How badly he wanted to reach out and touch Newt. 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t know y-you were right. C-can you ask Theseus for a portkey or-or something? Please?” 

“Where’s your necklace?” 

The Magizoologist shook his head and repeated his plea. 

The professor nodded, “I’ll be there immediately. “

The fire extinguished itself, and the rest of the night passed in a blur. Queenie made him eat and Newt just felt awful that he was being so selfish when she’d had to say goodbye to Jacob. 

The blonde insisted she was fine and that the distraction was good for her. 

It was a quiet night his creatures seemingly sensing their mum’s worry, nudging him and trying in their own way to comfort him. It did help, the familiar chirps of his Bowtruckles and his Niffler snuggled against his chest. Its small paws went to his neck, as if trying to find the necklace. 

“Don’t worry it’ll be back tomorrow. Tina said she’d get it back for me.” 

Newt fell asleep that night curled up on the bed with several newly hatched occamys, Pickett and his Niffler snuggling with him. 

Queenie wished she’d had a camera when she saw it, instead she would have to settle for extracting the memory later. Someone like Albus Dumbledore probably had a pensive. 

The next morning, along with his creatures, Newt found himself in the embrace of his soulmate. 

Albus had his arms around Newt’s waist, Newt’s head in the crook of his neck to breath in the familiar scent. 

“Ms. Goldstein filled me in.” The older redhead murmured, pressing a kiss to Newt’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry you went through all of that, I should have done better to prepare you. Gellert is-“ 

Newt’s hands fisted into the nice white shirt Albus wore, shaking his head and trying very hard not to stain the shirt with his tears. 

“D-don’t, I d-don’t want to talk to about him. I just want to go home.” 

“Alright, my love, alright.” 

-

Despite Albus’ promise, they still had to return to MACUSA to pick up a portkey to take them back to London. All arranged by Theseus who was just as desperate for Newt to come home as he was. 

Unfortunately, once they got there, Albus was hounded by President Picquery who convinced him to try and interrogate Grindelwald who was refusing to talk. 

“Would you be alright for a few minutes? I doubt he’ll talk to me and once the president sees that we can leave.” 

The Magizoologist nodded, readjust his grip on his case. Albus gave him another kiss and then he was gone. Newt was left on the entrance floor where he could see MACUSA scrambling about. The after effects of obliviating a whole city, the damages caused by the obscurial, and finding out the man in charge of their law enforcement was actually an international criminal and terrorist. 

Newt knew he couldn’t be of very much help here, he knew creatures not people or magical law. Well, not American law. 

He’d heard enough rants about British law to last a life time from Theseus. 

“Mr. Scamander?” The man from Tina’s wand permit office greeted him- what was his name? Newt couldn’t recall but he still tried to smile. 

“I thought you’d be back in England by now?” The Auror asked, taking a seat on the bench next to Newt. 

“S-soon, Albus was asked for his err help once he’s done then we’re leaving.” 

The familiar Auror nodded, Newt if perhaps he wasn’t so tired, he would have noticed something else. He would have noticed that the Auror was familiar for an entirely different reason. 

“How about some tea while you wait?” 

“Um, that would be lovely, thank you Mr.-?” 

“Abernathy,” The Auror introduced, offering his hand for Newt to take. Together they headed up the stairs to the commissary. It was the last time anyone saw Newt Scamander that day. 

-

Albus knew immediately that the man MACUSA held in custody was not Gellert. Gellert would have practically eye-fucked him, examined every inch of Albus’s body. His mix-matched eyes would sparkle, as if he’d shared some secret that he only trusted Albus to know. 

Instead, this man looked like he didn’t even know Albus. 

The Hogwarts professor stormed inside, ripping down the man’s shirt to reveal his chest, it was one of the many stupid things they did that summer- tattooing the damn hallows over their hearts. They’d even planned on convincing their third to get it too once they found him. 

Now, Albus would rather jump off the Astronomy tower then see the black lines of the Deathly Hallows over Newt’s heart. 

The imposter pulled away, obviously uncomfortable with Albus touching him. 

Fear unlike anything Albus ever felt before rose in him, he spun on his heel and out of the room. As he ran from the room, the imposter regained his normal shape, calling after Albus, 

“You’ll never find him in time!” 

The alarms around him began to ring, Aurors scrambling about to try and find Gellert or Newt before it was too late. Albus just ran, running as fast as he could to where he said goodbye to Newt. 

He saw the empty bench, completely devoid of Newt and his bright smile. 

There was no point in looking. Albus fell to his knees, his eyes not looking anywhere else but the last place he’d seen Newt. 

Albus was afraid of ever letting Gellert find Newt so he’d decided to never let them meet. 

Now, it seemed Gellert would be doing something similar. He’d never let Albus see Newt ever again. 

Unless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, I hate it. 
> 
> Like this was stuff I had to write but it feels so gross ugh. Also, anyone catch the MBMBAM reference?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Silverynight and Fishy for this. I'm on such a Newt/Albus/Gellert kick it's literally eating my soul.   
> Also, in case it wasn't clear: while Newt is underage he and Albus are completely platonic.   
> You can bet there's gonna be more because I'm so fucking invested in this fucking characters- no promises on when, though.   
> Also a submissive isn't necessarily a bottom nor is a dominant necessarily is a top. It's more on the person's personality and demeanor, not their sexual role preference. 
> 
> ((In this scenario, though, Albus is a switch, Gellert is a top, and Newt is the bottom.))


End file.
